Guadians and Soulmates
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Kate Austin has been been shoved from home to home ever since her mother and father died. Her current home is hell with no where to turn. However one day someone drop's into her life and is intent on fixing it.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Joyce sat in the garden, holding a magazine intently to her face. To a normal person she would look just like a fourteen year old tomboy, who loved listening to music and reading in her spare time. However, in the realm, where she lived, she was highly regarded as a Gaurdian Angel. Having died seven hundred and ninty three years earlier, she was wise and respected among other's as one of the best, usually talked about because of her work with young girls. Her last charge had been a nice young girl called Lisa Greeves. Lisa now lived happily with her husband and young son, somewhere off the coast of Northern Ireland. Chloe had been particularly proud of that job.

"Chloe Joyce, please report to the head office for assignment," a booming voice alerted the girl from her reading.

"Mom, I'll see you later," she called and recieved many goodbyes from her family. Standing up, she placed the magazine on the stone bench and flexed her wings. Average height and size, Chloe would not have stood out in a crowd had it not have been for her glittering brown eyes and magnificante wings. They sprouted from her back, falling down to her ankles. Pearly white feathers shone in the sunlight, tipped with royal blue and, when put to test could hold and lift a Boeing 737. Giving a snap of her finger's, she disappeared.

"Nice to see you here so early Chloe," the woman behind the desk smiled.

"Never one to welch on my job Sophia," Chloe gave a smile back. "Where is he then ?"

"Ernie's in his office."

"Thank's. He's having a good day I hope ?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Sophia raised her eyebrows slightly. Tapping on the door, she went through.

"Ahh Chloe, how nice of you to join us," Ernie Parker smiled at her.

"Us ? What's with the big meeting ?" Chloe frowned.

"We'd like you to look at this case for us. A girl in serious need of help," one of the men said. Chloe recognised him as head of the American Gaurdian Order.

"You have angel's in America. Why can't one of them take the case ?" Chloe picked up the file from the desk.

"I afraid none of our Gaurdians quite live up to the standard you do," he chuckled, watching as she flicked through the paper's. Chloe scowled and muttered something to herself.

"Kate Austin, Iowa. Seventeen, been shipped to nearly every foster home in the state. Abused, physically and mentally -" at that point Chloe looked up. "No sexual abuse I hope ?"

"No, not yet at least. However we've recieved word from one of our scouter's, that her foster family isn't, as you would say, stable. The father's one I would definatly keep an eye on. That is, if you take the case..." the American eyed her. Chloe ignored that and looked back at the file.

"One of the thing's we'd like you to do, while your down there, is to unite Kate with her soulmate," Ernie explained and Chloe looked up quickly.

"She has a soulmate ? That's incredably rare," she asked in disbelief.

"Apparently. There's just one problem."

"Let me take a wild guess. You've no idea who it is..." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Exactly. That's why we need you to go down and read her aura. Then you can compare it to others. You know the drill Chloe. The one with the nearest match ? Only in Kate's case, the aura with the exact match," Ernie promted.

"Fine I'll take the job," Chloe smirked.

"Was there ever any doubt ?" the American asked.

"Momentarily, but I'm over it. This girl need's my help, so point me in the right direction and I'll be off."

"Chloe ! You have helped many over the years and were appointed to the status of Gaurdian Angel. Use your postion -" Chloe cut Ernie off.

"Cut the crap Ernie. I'll be back as soon as I sort this girl's life out."

With that, she was gone.

Kate Austin, collapsed wearily onto her bed, dropping her bag at the door. She curled into a ball and glanced at the clock. Three thirty. Mike wouldn't be home for another two hours. Kate had become used to the routine. School, home, rest, beating, dinner, beating, bed. Everyday, the same thing. Bruises covered her tiny frame and cut's marred her skin. Constantly bullied at school about her home life, she'd become withdrawn and jumpy, the smallest thing setting off the waterworks. She'd burst into tear's in front of her class today, all because the teacher had given her a D on her report. Not only that, but the only guy she'd ever had a crush on was in the class. Jack Shepard. She cringed, as he'd seen her crying like an idiot because of a stupid grade. Kate rolled onto her back and sniffled. Year's of abuse had turned her into a mess. With that thought in mind, Kate drifted into a fitful sleep.

Chloe did a few loop de loop's in the air, before circling the house and entering through Kate's open window. She landed gracefully on her feet and stretched her wing's, before folding them. She looked down at the girl who was sleeping on the bed.

"So your Kate," she muttered at the curled up form. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us girl."

"Kate !! Where the fuck are you !?" a man's voice roared through the house and Kate jumped out of her sleep, looking around wildly. She must have slept longer than she'd intended too. Chloe had jumped as well at the intrusion and scowled. Whoever that was, he wasn't going to yell at her charge like that. Damn sure of it.

"Answer me you little bitch !" Mike yelled again. Kate paled and curled up against the wall. The door ripped open, almost flying off it's hinges, and smacking an invisible Chloe in the face.

"Bastard !" she moaned, holding her nose.

"There you are you little whore," Mike snarled, pulling at his belt. He whipped it out of the belt loop's on his trouser's and raised the buckle end. He sent it lashing down for Kate's face, and it met with a smack. However what it met was not Kate. It was nothing. Kate raised her eye's and watched in amazement as Mike tried to rain blow after blow, none ever touching her. "What the fuck is going on here ?" Mike tried again, sending a fist this time. His hand connected with the invisible barrier again and he yelped in pain, pulling his bruised knuckles back. The man yelled in utter terror as something big, sent him flying into the opposite wall. He hit it with a thud and lay on the floor for a while, panting.

"Still wanna dance, pretty boy ?" a growl echoed around them and the room shook with tremors. Mike ran from the room, slamming the door shut and leaving a terrified Kate alone with Chloe. Deciding to make herself known to her charge, Chloe became visible. Wings and all.

"Wh..who are you ?" Kate shook with fright, her speech rushed and stuttered.

"I'm your new Gaurdian Angel. Nifty huh ?" Chloe grinned. When no reply came, she looked down at Kate. The girl had passed out from fright. "Oh well. We've got plenty of time for introductions."

Chloe had waited for at least four minutes, for Kate to open her eyes. She'd waited in line for four hours for the lead singer of Nickelback to sign her arm, and she'd waited four years to be awarded with her wings and Gaurdian status, but these four minute's seemed like a damn lifetime. Leaning over the girl, Chloe squinted at her, tilting her head slightly to the left. She was definatly attractive. Dark, curly hair, freckles marking her skin and Chloe was sure that she had seen green eye's in there somewhere, although it was hard to see when a gorilla was pummeling her wing with a belt. Her beauty made Chloe wonder why she was so shy around men. She could have anyone she wanted, but she never chose one. Kate let out a little whimper and her eye's fluttered open. She jumped when she saw Chloe and pushed away from her.

"Please...please don't hurt me," she whispered.

"I'm a Gaurdian. I only hurt to protect. Like I did with monkey man," Chloe smiled down at her gently.

"You did that ?" Kate asked, her voice not shaking as much.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you am I ?" she chuckled, sitting on the bed.

"Who are you ? Actually come to think of it-"

"What am I ?" Chloe finished her sentence and Kate nodded silently. "I, madamoiselle, am your newly appointed Gaurdian Angel. Here to assist with life, love and friends. Or anything else that need's fixing."

"Are you serious ? An angel ?" Kate murmered skeptically. Chloe smirked, before releasing her wing's. They spread open, across the span of the room and Kate gasped. "They're amazing."

"Took me years to get, too," Chloe smiled, before folding them back. "Anyway to answer the 'Who am I ?' question, I'm Chloe. Just Chloe and nothing else."

"Oh. This is all a bit much to take in right now," Kate frowned.

"I'm sure..." Chloe raised an eyebrow. At that moment the door opened and Kate froze. Chloe however looked around calmly, ready for Mike and whatever he might have in store for Kate.

"Kate ?" his sharp voice cut through the room like a knife. Chloe growled. Kate looked at Chloe and motioned for her to hide.

"No need. You're the only one I want to see or hear me, so I don't have to hide," she shrugged taking a seat as Mike marched into the room.

"Get downstairs now girl, and heh," he sneered," don't wear anything."

Chloe's eye's widened in anger, shock and just general rage. Sick perverted bastard, she thought. "Don't move Kate," she said, rather calmly considering her urge to rip the man's head off. Kate shot a frightened glance at her, as if to say 'I have too.'

"Move your ass girl. I don't have all day. I need something to, uh, satisfy me. If you know what I mean..." he licked his lip's.

"Don't. Move." Chloe ordered once more and Kate stayed put. Chloe got up and walked to the back of Mike, who was beginning to grow angry.

"Undress or I will," he growled.

"Will you now ?" Chloe whispered into his ear.

**A/N: OMG ! I'm still alive ! New story yet another random one. I'll be updating Ahh Christmas Time and African Magic soon so you know the drill dears. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the week, Mike was having a pleasent stay in the hospital. No one could figure out how he'd been thrown down the stair's, as Kate had been locked in her room at the time. Obviously they couldn't tell the police that they locked her in, so a story was made up about Kate being at a friends house. Two fractured rib's, a broken femur bone, three broken toes and bruises in a certain place, no man should have bruises in, were all accountable as injuries from the fall. Kate had been having the time of her life, with Mike out of the house.

"You're an angel right ?" Kate asked Chloe one afternoon.

"Got it in one," Chloe replied, floating a little above Kate's bed.

"So how did you die ?" she asked. Chloe gave her a look. "If it's too personal, never mind..."

"It's been over seven hundred years, I'm just trying to remember," Chloe chuckled.

"Your kind of modern for a seven hundred year old angel," Kate studied her.

"I upgrade every century or so. I used to be called Eveyln Joyce, but I liked Chloe better. As for the dying part...I was uh, struck by lightening," she blushed.

"Lightening !?" Kate laughed in disbelief.

"Hey ! You try walking in the middle of a storm, carrying a long metal pole. Ben Franklin discovered electricity my electrified ass," Chloe rolled her eyes. "He discovered it after me. But I was too, you know, dead to do anything about it."

"So, why are you here ?" Kate asked.

"I'm here to help you find your soulmate, make new friends and get rid of any general annoyances in your life," Chloe answered.

"Soulmate !?" Kate sat up. "I have one ?"

"One of the lucky few who do. So any lucky guy you have your eye on ?" Chloe floated down to Kate's level and raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, there is this one guy..." Kate trailed blushing. Chloe smirked.

"Ooooh. Is he cute ?" she asked and Kate looked at her.

"Come on !"

"Well I want to know. Cute or not ?" Chloe poked her.

"Very cute," Kate gave in.

"Name ?"

"Jack," Kate smiled at the thought of him. An image rushed into her head of him at his locker and she seemed to get lost in it.

"Earth to Kate !" Chloe snapped her finger's in front of Kate's eye's.

"Sorry," Kate shook herself.

"So are you gonna ask him out ?" Chloe rolled over in mid air.

"He's...he's in a whole different league to me," Kate muttered and Chloe rolled back over.

"Huh ?"

"He's really popular. He has beautiful girl's hanging all over him 24/7, load's of cool friends. Me ? I don't have friends and I'm under the bottom rung of the popularity ladder. I think I'm one of the little rubber feet that keep's the ladder steady," she sighed.

"Well now, I guess I'm here to change all that aren't I ?" Chloe smiled.

"Well you could come to school with me tomorrow and check out my life and my bullies," Kate shrugged.

"I'm looking forward to meeting the bullies," Chloe rubbed her hand's together with an evil little chuckle.

"Are angel's supposed to be evil ?" Kate asked.

"Hey, I'm daddy's little psycho beeatch. Of course I'm allowed to be evil," she answered. Kate sighed.

"I wish I could get him to notice me..." she leaned back against the wall, resting her head back.

"How about I cheer you up ?" Chloe said.

"How exactly ?"

"A song. It's really funny," Chloe tried.

"Okay go ahead," Kate smiled.

"And a one, and a two, one, two, three," Chloe waved her hand's in the air and music began to play from no where.

_I'm not wearing underwear today_

_No I'm not wearing underwear today_

_Not that you prob'ly care much about my underwear_

_Still none the less I gotta saaaaaay,_

_That I'm not wearing underwear todaaaaaaaaay._

"Get a damn job," Kate giggled while clapping.

"Thank you hunnie," Chloe grinned, bowing.

The next day, Chloe floated alongside Kate, as they made their way down endless hallway's. Finally Kate stopped at a beaten up locker, twirling the dial and disposing of her books. She checked her hair in the mirror and Chloe patiently waited for her to finish. Suddenly her evil sensor's went off like crazy and she turned, attracting Kate's attention as she did so. A tall blonde girl, who looked like she belonged in Hustler magazine, in Chloe's opinion only, stood in the centre of a half circle. The group was made up of the kind of girl's Chloe hated. Rich one's. She observed them sneering at Kate's scruffy clothes and remembered she had to fix that too. But first...

"So Kate, tell me, what's it like to have no parents ?" the blonde asked. Chloe could have strung her up there and then, and had a good old fashioned witch burning, but decided against it.

"Sh, shut u,up Juliet," Kate stuttered quietly.

"Oooh scary. Now say it without the creepy stutter," Juliet laughed, her friend's following her example.

'So this is Juliet. Must remember that. Her name's going into some porn site's later,' Chloe chuckled at the thought.

"Shut your mouth," Kate said, louder this time, more confidence knowing that Chloe was right next to her. Chloe whispered something into her ear and Kate gave a little smile.

"What's funny ?" a redhead snarled.

"Just realised something. Hating me won't make you beautiful," Kate smirked. A bark of laughter echoed from behind the girl's and they looked around to see Ana Lucia laughing at Kate. Jack had turned the corner and seen the group, wondering what the hell was going on.

"You're Kate Austin right ?" Ana smirked, walking towards her.

"Yeah she's Kate," the redhead spoke again.

"So this is the one Jule's told me about," she laughed loudly.

"Oh Ana do share with us," Juliet practically laughed. Their loud voices had attracted the attention of other student's. Chloe's eye's narrowed at her.

"She's the one who's like, in love with Jack Shepard," she roared, making sure everyone heard. The corridor broke into wolf whistles and laughter as Kate's lip trembled. "Speaking of, here he is now ! Why don't you confess your love Katie ?" Ana pulled Jack around. Chloe gasped, looking between Kate and Jack's aura's.

"Exactly the same," she muttered. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Suddenly she remembered the matter at hand. Kate was staring at Jack in utter embarassment and shame. Jack stared back in shock and confusion. Chloe rolled her eyes and shot a bolt of electricity at a nearby bag. The flimsy material burst into flame's, drawing everyone's attention away from the couple. When their back's were turned, Chloe grabbed Kate's wrist and hauled her out of the building. The pair ran at least three block's before stopping.

Chloe turned to Kate, who was trying not to cry.

"Hey now, less of that, no tear's okay ?" Chloe said and Kate shook her head.

"I'll never be able to face him again," she sniffed.

"Well your going to have too actually," Chloe muttered.

"Huh ?"

"Remember that soulmate thing ?" Chloe asked.

"Oh this should be good. Let me take a wild guess, Jack Shepard is my soulmate, Juliet's actually a witch and Jack and I will be together for the rest of eternity," Kate scoffed rolling her eyes and turning back to face Chloe. Seeing the Guardian's sheepish look Kate's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God."

**A/N: KK second chappie. Please read and review cause I can't function or write without your comments **


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's have a witch burning," Kate said suddenly. It was eleven o'clock at night and Chloe was floating next to Kate's bed, reading a book.

"If your planning to use Juliet as the witch then no," Chloe muttered, never looking up from her book.

"Why not ?" Kate pouted.

"It would have to be a bitch burning," Chloe chuckled and Kate laughed at her.

"Can you...Can you make me pretty ?" Kate asked, looking over at her saviour.

"You already pretty. Beautiful in fact," Chloe told her.

"Thank you, but really tomorrow I want to look really good," she replied.

"Okay, won't take me a minute," Chloe yawned.

"But I have to wash my hair and do my make up and -" Kate was cut off by Chloe.

"Hey. I'm an angel. Thing's can be done with a click of my finger's, so don't worry," Chloe snapped her finger's just for show and Kate gave a grin. Flicking off the light's, they said a quick goodnight before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Kate stood before Chloe in her PJ's. "Okay first mission of the day, beautify Kate. Second mission, kick Juliet's ass. Third mission, ask Jack out," Kate paled slightly at that one. "Get cold feet and I'll kick your ass," Chloe eyed her.

"Okay, first things first," Kate said.

"Really ? Why don't we have first thing's third...?" Chloe chuckled and Kate shot her look.

"Make me beautiful," Kate sat in front of the dressing tables mirror and began to brush her hair. Chloe sighed and with a single snap of her finger's, Kate was dressed in well fitting designer clothes, with her hair and make up done perfectly.

"There we go. Maybe you should own a set of these," Chloe chuckled, flexing her wings. Kate was far too transfixed with the brand new person in the mirror to hear the compliment..

"Thank you so much Chloe..." Kate stroked the new clothes carefully, afraid to wrinkle them.

"Now we're onto mission two, which I already have planned out," Chloe said triumphantly.

"Let's go then. How do I look ?" Kate asked.

"More of an angel than I do," Chloe said proudly.

Kate's first class of the day was incredably interesting, especially having Chloe there, pulling prank's on the teacher and cracking jokes. However when it came to history she became annoyed. "That's not what happened. Hitler didn't start the war ! It was a huge conspiracy," she yelled in outrage. Not that anyone but Kate heard her. Kate hadn't seen Jack or any of the other's for the whole day. Well up to lunch time anyway. And so the plan began.

As Chloe had bombarded Kate previous day for information about Juliet,she'd found out that the blonde had quite an addiction to chocolate. Cog's of evil and good had spun in Chloe's head during the night and she'd cleverly congured up, extra strength, extra fun, laxitives. In chocolate form. When Chloe meant extra strong, she didn't tell Kate about the side affect's that included weight gain and extra facial hair, but she figured that those were just added bonus'. Slipping the chocolate into Juliet's lunch had been all to easy and the girl had devoured the lot.

"I feel really weird," Juliet placed a hand on her stomach and pushed her chair back. "I'll be back in a sec."

Chloe suddenly had a thought. Extra gas ?

Just as the thought entered the angel's head, Juliet let out a rip roaring fart. The whole cafeteria fell silent and turned to her. She'd gone completely still, not daring to even breathe. The cafeteria burst into score's of laughter and Juliet turned crimson. Running out, holding her stomach, she'd knocked Jack flying.

"Oh God move !" she moaned, rushing past.

Kate gave Chloe a small high five and continued to laugh to herself for a little while. "Okay. Mission 1, complete. Mission 2, complete. Mission 3, has been set into motion," Chloe smirked and Kate looked up in suprise.

"Huh ?"

"Jack Shepard has entered the lunch room," Chloe gestured over to where Jack was sitting. Kate frowned. He was sitting with Sawyer and three of Juliet's friends, who were all over him again. Stroking his arm and whispering to him. Kate wanted to murder them with the nearest lunch tray, but decided that it wouldn't be the best way to get Jack's attention. Looking around, Kate realised that Chloe had dissapeared. She searched for her frantically and saw her floating right over Jack's table. Her eye's widened and she glared at her.

Meanwhile, Chloe listened in on an incredably interesting conversation. Floating above Jack's head she chuckled at the thought of Juliet in the bathroom. She definatly wouldn't be able to leave again for at least half an hour.

"Look, Sawyer yesterday with that girl..." Jack started.

"Kate Austin," Sawyer corrected him.

"Yeah Kate, it was kind of a shitty thing to do man. I mean, what the hell was Ana playing at ?" Jack scowled at him.

"Look Jack, it was a joke okay ? No harm done. She's a loser anyway, why do you care ?" Sawyer shrugged.

"Remind me why she's a loser ? And as for the joke part, it wasn't all that funny. Just tell your girlfriend to leave her alone," Jack replied, a touch of anger lacing his voice.

"She's a loser, cause she has no friends and a foster family. Why the sudden interest ? You have the hot's for her or something ?"

"So it make's you a loser if you have a foster family does it ? God Sawyer you can be such a dick you know that," Jack snapped at his friend.

"You didn't answer my question Jacko. Do you have the hot's for her ?" Sawyer smirked, unaffected by the insult.

"Well she's definatly very cute, but I don't know anything about her," Jack shrugged. "And if you didn't hear me earlier, I called you a dick."

"I heard, but I've been called worse. So Kate Austin, huh ? That's sweet Jack, but she doesn't need a boyfriend out of pity," the blonde chuckled.

"If I went out with Kate it wouldn't be pity. If I knew more about her, I might ask her out for real," Jack stated, biting into an apple.

"What about a pity fuck ? Would you give her one of those ?"

"Jesus, what a question. I don't do one night stands... or fuck's for that matter," Jack smirked.

"Oh I forgot ! It's making lurve," Sawyer fluttered his eyelids and recieved a heavy punch in the arm from his pissed off friend.

"Why don't you fuck yourself ? Oh wait ! I forgot, it wouldn't reach..." Jack laughed at Sawyer's red face.

"Up your's Jacko. Anyway you better not let old Ju-ju hear about your little thing for Kate, she'd blow a fuse," Sawyer stated and Jack shrugged.

"She doesn't own me. We went out once and let's just say, I'd rather date you man."

"Oh really ? That bad ?"

"Oh yeah. It was like being in Iceland," Jack chuckled.

"Quiet, she's coming !"

Chloe looked around to see a pale Juliet walking towards the table. She sat down with her worried friend's fussing around her. "Hey Juliet, would you," Jack tried to keep a staright face. "Would you like some ice ?"

Sawyer snorted, choking on his drink. "She's got enough," he managed to say, before he and Jack were taken over with shake's from silent laughter. Chloe laughed at Jack's joke too. At that point she floated back over to Kate and sat on the table in front of her.

"Boy have I got some stuff to tell you..." she grinned.

Walking back to class, Kate was absolutly delighted with what Chloe had told her. Her next class was her favourite, not only because she was good at it, but because Jack sat two row's in front of her. Sliding into her seat, she pulled out her sketchpad and everything she needed, while Chloe found a reasonable place to float in front of her, as she was Kate's drawing subject for today. Bringing out different coloured chalk's, Kate began to draw. She became engrossed in her work, her eye's only leaving the page to occasionally glance up at Chloe. Mr. Stevens, the only teacher in the school who fully understood Kate's position, stood behind her while she drew.

"Quite amazing Miss Austin," he looked at her work over the rim of his glasses. He moved on and when he left the room for more supplies a bitchy voice piped into Kate's brain.

"Quite amazing Miss Austin ! God what an idiot !" Juliet sidled over to Kate's desk, attracting everyone's attention. Jack turned and scowled when he saw the blonde yet again taunting Kate. "What's this !?" Juliet plucked the paper off of Kate's desk. "Aww Katie ! An ickle angel ! Is this your dead mother or something ?"

Kate shot up, snatching the paper back.

"Fuck off !" she said, with rather more confidence than she possesed.

"This could get ugly ! Oh wait it got ugly when Juliet arrived," Chloe rolled her eyes.

**A/N: Should be fun to see a bitching match. Ahh the beauty of bitchery...Read and reveiw please **


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is for Meg and baby Jack. Hope you like it xxx**

"What ? Am I supposed to be frightened ? Who'd be frightened of an orphan-" Juliet was cut off, when Kate's hand firmly made contact with her cheek, sending the blonde to her ass.

"Maybe you should be, bitch !" Kate spat, stuffing her belonging's into her bag, and storming past. Juliet, not one who would just lie down and take things (unless they were long and male) got to her feet.

"Don't walk away from me !" she raged, coming up behind Kate. Grabbing her shoulder, Juliet spun her around but Kate was having none of it. The whole class watched with a new found respect for the brunette, as she sent Juliet onto her ass again.

"My nose !"

"Don't you mean you're nose job ?" Kate asked loudly, getting the class laughing. Juliet pulled herself up again and went for Kate. Kate braced herself for a full scale tackle, but instead felt a hand around her wrist pulling her out of the firing line. She stumbled back into Jack's chest as Juliet charged. Chloe stuck her foot out and Juliet went flying onto her face. The class shouted and laughed, some even clapping because of the fight. Well not fight. More like the kicking of Juliet's (now slightly fatter ) ass. Her friend's rallied around her trying to help her up and shooting nasty glares at Kate, who was shooting them right back. Clambering to her feet the blonde swirled around, facing Kate who was still leaning against Jack.

"I'm going to fucking-"

"Oh fuck up Jules," Jack snapped at her, and Kate looked up at him. His arm was wrapped snugly around her waist and if Kate never moved again, she'd be happy.

"What ?" the blonde fumed and Chloe swore she saw smoke billowing from her ears. 'Hey ! Smoke, fire, hair ! Such an idea !' she thought.

"Why don't you leave Kate alone. She definatly doesn't need your crap everyday of her life and neither doe's everyone else. You know how many people actually hate you !? Probably the whole damn school, teacher's included. You think it's a big joke to have a foster family ? Well maybe you should be making fun of me too then ! Cause I was fostered when I was five !" he yelled. A hush decended on the classroom and everyone stared in amazement at Jack's confession.

"Oh hey ! Where are all the insults ? You wanna have a go Juliet ?" Jack asked, his rage becoming evident in his eyes.

"No I just-"

"Just what !? You torment Kate everyday of her life because she live's with a foster family. Well here's the new's flash. So do I ! So come on, give it the best you've got..." he hissed at the girl and her friends. When they were silent he gave a dark chuckle. "I didn't think so."

Chloe lay on the floor have'n literally fallen out of the air at his confession and the whole classroom was silent.

"You go Jack !" came a call from the back of the room. Sawyer stood up and punched his hand into the air in praise.

"Yeah go man !" Jack recognised Charlie Pace with his girlfriend Claire Littleton standing up too.

"Go Jack and Kate !" Shannon and Boone were up now shouting their approval. Little by little, the class stood up clapping and shouting word's of encouragement to the pair.

"Come on, let's get the fuck outta here," Jack muttered to Kate and she gave a shy smile as he packed up and followed him out of the room. Chloe floated behind them as they walked out of school, grinning like an idiot.

Mr Stevens entered his classroom to find total disarray. "What is going on here !" he made is presence known.

"Juliet went crazy sir !"

"Yeah she attacked Kate !"

"Just dived at her sir !"

Excuses from the newly reformed art class poured out and Jeffery Stevens rolled his eyes. Fucking lunatics.

Jack walked quickly, Kate following him to where, she didn't know. Although quite frankly she didn't care. Finally Jack stopped, sitting down on the park bench. Kate quietly sat next to him and could see he was still angry. He looked up, meeting her questioning eyes and his anger faded.

"Uh sorry about that. I'm an idiot..." he muttered.

"Why ?"

"I dragged your personal life into the spotlight, along with my twisted issues. If you want to run screaming from me, feel free." However to his suprise Kate laughed softly.

"You only said everything I've ever wanted too," she confessed.

"This must be totally awkward for you, not to mention me but could I see your drawing ?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Sure, but it's not the best," Kate pulled the folded page from her bag and handed it to him.

"An angel ?" he wondered aloud and Kate blushed. "This look's like a Guardian."

"What !?" Kate looked up.

"I know it sound's crazy, but do you ever think you have a Gaurdian Angel ?"

"I know I have a Guardian Angel. I've seen her," Kate shrugged.

"I've seen mine a couple of times too," Jack chuckled.

"What was she like ?"

"He. And his name was Kar. Brown hair and eyes, with white wings. Tipped with green if my memory serves my correctly," Jack smiled. "What's your's called ?"

"Chloe. I only met her a few day's ago. She's got white wings with blue tips and she, uh, kinda saved my life," she replied to him honestly. "Doe's Kar still hang around ?"

"I see him now and again. He tends to show up when I'm in dire need of help," Jack answered. They sat in silence for a while just listening to the traffic passing by outside the park. Jack suddenly spoke again. "I know this is a shot in the dark, but would you like to see a movie tonight ?"

"Uh are you kidding ?" Kate said in shock.

"Damn it. I made a fool of myself didn't I ? God I'm an idiot. You should just get away from me before I start burning things and rocking back and forwards, muttering about voices in my head," he groaned, his cheeks going red. "I mean of course you wouldn't want to go out with me, a girl as pretty as you probably has a boyfriend already-" Jack couldn't finish because Kate had placed her hand over his mouth.

"I'd love to go out with you tonight," she smiled, removing her hand. "And thank you for the compliment."

"Uh, you're welcome," he chuckled. "I'll pick you up at seven ?" he asked and Kate nodded.

"I live at sixty five Miller Street okay ?" she wrote it down on a spare piece of paper and handed it to him. Pecking his cheek she got up and waved goodbye to him, walking down the gravel path. Jack grinned goofily and gave a little wave back, his cheek still tingling from where her lips had been.

"Can you believe it !" Kate laughed, hugging Chloe again.

"For the one hundred and twenty seventh time, no I can't. I had no idea he was fostered and yes I'm fucking happy for you girl !" she rolled her eyes playfully.

"And he has a Guardian Angel. Do you know him ? I mean that would be totally cool if you knew him," Kate rambled.

"Kate ?" Chloe got her attention.

"Yeah ?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry," the girl blushed, sitting down.

"For your information, yes I do know Kar. In fact we're actually dating," Chloe smiled.

"Oh my God ! What are the chances ! I mean -"

"Start rambling again and I'll tear you're vocal cords out," Chloe growled.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Let's get you ready," Chloe snapped her finger's. It was ten to seven and Jack would be here soon. Kate looked at herself in the mirror.

"I still can't believe that you can make me look good..."

"It's not that hard Kate," Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to leave are you ? After my life is fixed ? I've found my soulmate and Mike is down and out so..."

"Well I'm going to stick around until you die, yeah. Mike isn't going to go away, but as soon as he come's home, there'll be an unfortunate accident with a lawn mower. Oh and you and Jack have to be completely connected too, so I've got make sure of that."

"What do you mean completely connected ?" Kate turned away from the mirror.

"You've got to be connected in every way. Mind, body, soul you know..."

"Body ?"

"Yeah. You know, you've gotta make love," Chloe shrugged and Kate turned a dashing shade of pink. "What ?"

"I'm a virgin though," Kate mumbled.

"Well if you and Jack get down and dirty you won't be will you ? He's your soulmate, so sex come's as part of the package. Oh and a little secret. Soulmates have incredable sex. I should know," Chloe winked.

"You have a soulmate ?"

"Kar. I told you," the angel shrugged.

"Nifty. So incredable sex huh ?" Kate smiled softly.

"Well, when the time is right, you and Jack can have that too."

"What if I'm not ready to have sex with him ?"

"Tell him that. Jeez Austin, this is the man that you are completely connected to in everyway, he's gonna understand if your not ready."

"Right okay, I'm better."

A loud ringing, made them both look up.

**A/N: This chapter was a little bit longer, but next is the date. What lengths will Chloe go to, to make sure nothing goes wrong ? Read and review my dears **


End file.
